The purpose of this study is to examine longitudinally the neuropsychological performance of several clinically defined populations of detoxified male alcoholics. Comparisons will be made among detoxified alcoholics with clinically defined chronic organic brain syndromes, dementia or amnestic syndrome; less cognitively impaired alcoholics who are in an alcoholism treatment program; and nonalcoholic controls who are undergoing a routine physical examination. The risk of developing either type of chronic organic brain syndrome with continued alcohol abuse by alcoholics in a treatment program will be determined, as well as the consequences of long-term abstinence or continued alcohol consumption, albeit at significantly reduced levels.